Tonight We are Young
by Mary Murderprincess
Summary: The nagging feeling of having lost something precious a long time ago is bothering Dante, but he's unable to find it on his own. Even though Nero was the one, who woke this feeling inside of him, he might be of help. - Dante x Nero - Yaoi


Welcome, boys and girls! Most of you probably won't know me, I'll bet my ass nobody has even heard of me, so yeah. Nothing much to say. I'm not really that new to writing stories and Slash, yada yada. Some months ago I started getting into Devil May Cry and who wouldn't write stories about those cutiepies? Well, I couldn't resist (I'm weak as that :D). So, let's get some things settled and tell me what you think via the small "Review" button all the way down the page - I know how far away that seems, but you'll make it, I'm sure! Counting on ya!

Oh, and let me say one thing. This was supposed to be more of a deep character analysis (which I normally do before I really start writing *reason why my PC is full of unpublished stories...*), but I thought I could write some sexytime again, so I did because my lovely beta told me it would be fine. Just saying :D

**Title:** Tonight We are Young  
**Inspired by:** Fun.'s _We are Young _(I wrote some of this while listening to the song, but most of it while not. It's got nothing to do with the lyrics but somehow this story came up and ... yeah. I thought I'd at least mention that)  
**Rating:** M or +18; For a reason! This contains Yaoi = smexy sex between boys. It also might contain offensive language and OOCness because not even pizza is able to cheer Dante up!  
**Beta: **The lovely Natzilla, who isn't even into Devil May Cry and still corrected my stupid mistakes! I love you, hon!  
Last but not least, I **do not own any of this except for the concept and the story itself.** Dante and Nero are sadly not even real and if they were they would belong to some other fangirls already. So yeah, no money, no anything. Poor student me.

Enough talk, more action. Voilà!

* * *

Most of the time having Nero around was a blessing to Dante. The younger man was bristling with energy, so easy to tease – big plus, especially because Lady wasn't constantly around -, he was cocky – often too much for his own good, but Dante quite liked it – and he was good at what he did. But sometimes, his constant presence was depressing the older slayer. That was exactly it… older. Dante felt so old around Nero from time to time. It wasn't that he felt like he would drop dead after an exhausting mission or a long day – actually that was what Nero always claimed he was about to do -, but having the young fireball around for over a month now, Dante had experienced what was missing in his life, without ever having noticed it had gone out of the window at some point of his existence.

The younger man was so full of himself and even though Dante was in no way inferior to him in that regard, the older had an actual reason to be so. He had experience, the knowledge to deal with certain kinds of demons; actually he occasionally thought he knew about every demon that was there at all. There was no challenge anymore because although some devils were tougher than others, he couldn't feel the exciting burning of adrenaline in his veins when he encountered a new one, one which abilities he didn't know about, one he had to use every tiny bit of his strength to defeat. Nero still had all that and it showed when he fought. Of course this mostly showed in him turning up with bruises, cuts and curses, grumpy beyond belief while Dante only laughed. Still, the older envied him; you needed to fall straight onto your face to stand up again and learn. Looking back now, Dante thought this was what he liked about his job so much, but lately it reminded him of an old book that you read over and over again and suddenly got sick of because you knew what would happen.

Nero was also growing closer to his inner devil, tuning in on him and experiencing the world around himself completely differently. The other slayer knew exactly what that was like, but he missed the sensation of something else in the back of his head – his devil growled at him for that because it hadn't liked the time when Dante had tried to block it out (and succeeded actually). The younger man would ask him almost every day about something that was new to him now, question him before putting on the cute, pouty expression when Dante told him he should just wait it out and see what would happen. Then Dante would tease him, and Nero would get pissed off and they would exchange insults of the friendly kind before ordering pizza and settling down in front of the TV.

Every day felt the same, no matter how he tried to spark it up by visiting Love Planet or the diner down the street, taking more missions, being risky or actually driving off with his car for a few days. Lady called it mid-life crisis, Trish called it nothing and just kept a close eye on him and Nero… well, if Dante didn't know better he would think the kid was sulky because he did all those things alone.

A low growl behind him brought Dante back into reality after, on the spot where he had been standing motionless for a few minutes. His eyes focused on the bloody corpses of two Frosts at his feet, their bodies slowly dissipating, Rebellion singing with victory as he pulled it out from their vanishing bodies. He turned to find another Frost standing only a few feet away, fangs bared and tail swinging angrily behind it. He sighed and brought Rebellion to rest on his shoulder, giving the devil a cold stare.

"What? Pissed your pants?" He asked with a snort, smirking all the while as he watched the earth under his enemy freeze over. "Come on, I'm getting cold over here."

The devil surged forward, missing Dante's shoulder by barely an inch, but his façade never faltered. He moved to the side, dodging the Frost's next attack easily and knocking it over with the hilt of his broadsword. It stumbled backwards, shaking its head before glaring at the slayer. It suddenly vanished from his sight, the spot where it had been standing just mere moments ago now vacant, with only a small layer of ice remaining. Dante's eyes travelled around, already knowing what to expect next. He studied the grass on the ground, looking for forming ice patches to find out about the Frost's way, but there was nothing. Frowning, he turned, eyes watchfully scanning his environment, ears alert and prickling with the strange rush of adrenaline he hadn't experienced for so long. Even his devil was oddly silent as if it wasn't too sure where their opponent was either. A rustle to his side had Dante rush around, Rebellion ready to strike but it was only birds escaping from a nearby tree.

"Oh come on, are you serious? You gonna leave me waiting here for much longer, pussy?" He asked loudly, resting his sword against his side, though his hands remained on its hilt. There was no suspicious noise around anymore, though he still felt the devil's presence around, the treacherous smell lingering in the air that, he had learned, was that of a devil. Insulting a demon didn't do any good, you couldn't taunt them. Dante even suspected that they didn't understand a word he said, but it still felt good to throw insults at their ugly heads, even if he was the only one to hear them.

The Frost's attack surprised him, when it ran its icy claws into his chest, the cold spreading almost instantly inside his body. Dante heard his heart beating, the blood rushing, the familiar 'smack in the face' moment that he had missed for those past months, and that he was undergoing now – in a fight with a FROST of all devils. Snarling, he tightened his grip on Rebellion, hurled himself up into the air and turned quickly. The blade ran through the devil's body like a hot knife through butter, cutting its head cleanly off its bluish torso. A gurgling noise escaped the open mouth before it collapsed, already dissipating into thin air, leaving behind only a few droplets of crystallized water. Dante winced slightly and felt his chest, pulling out the few icy spears that stuck out of the skin, his devil blood already fighting off the typical cold that was spreading around the wound. Nice, now he would have to have his coat fixed too. Stupid devils always made everything much more complicated than needed.

Nero arched his white eyebrows when he saw Dante entering the Devil May Cry from his latest mission. Not only was the man sprayed in devil blood and displaying a rather painfully looking wound on his chest around as if it was nothing, he also had the widest grin plastered over his bloodied face that Nero had seen in the last few weeks.

"What happened to you, old man?" The question was directed at both the grin and the wound. The younger had to admit that it really didn't look too good, not that Dante seemed to have any of that. His grin, though, fell for a short moment, but he caught himself fast enough. Nero noticed it anyways.

"Got into a fight with some Frosts." The other stated, setting Rebellion up against the wall and shrugging off his coat, a grimace passing briefly over his face as he inspected the holes the Frost had torn through the back.

"And got caught by it?" Nero's eyebrows arched even higher, if that was possible.

"No, I ran myself through its arm." Dante retorted deadpan and Nero contemplated the answer for a moment before he dismissed it again.

"A Frost ran you through?" He smirked. "Not even I manage to be so high up in the clouds to let a Frost get too close." Actually Nero was most of the time too distracted to dodge a devil, but that wasn't the point. Inside he wondered if something was seriously wrong with the other slayer, all this driving around for hours and wanting to be alone and so… unlike Dante at all.

The older merely shrugged, tossing the damaged coat over the back of the couch that stood opposite of their TV. "It was fast, so what?"

"You… Seriously, what is wrong with you, Dante?" Nero couldn't quite hide the edge his tone had taken, shifting between anger and concern. He got up and headed for the kitchen to retrieve the first aid kit they had stashed away somewhere there. Dante followed him, his face now stony.

"Listen, _kid_… It's none of your business." He answered defiantly, getting rid of his torn shirt to throw it over the nearest chair. Nero reminded himself to tell Dante to put it away for he would not collect the stuff he left laying around.

"Actually, it is my business…" He replied sourly, placing the red kit onto the table and gesturing for Dante to sit down. "We're a team now, you know. And as much as I know that you like to be reckless and all, this is getting out of hand." He collected the tweezers and antiseptic from the box and walked over to where Dante now sat like a sulking child.

"You sound like a mother version of Trish already." The older countered, his face faltering when Nero began to pull out the first icy spears from his back, applying antiseptic every now and then, as if he loved seeing Dante in pain – little sadist.

"I don't need to be your mother or a woman to worry about you, you know…" It wiped away the grin that had settled on Dante's face as he imagined Trish behaving all motherly around them; a sad smile took its place instead. "You don't need to worry." He said finally.

Nero was silent for a long time, cleaning the wound on the older's back before wrapping some gauze around it, even though it was already healing due to his devil blood. He had listened to Dante's calm breaths and the dull beating of his heart, watching the goose bumps that occasionally ran over his back. "There, all done."

"Thanks…" He stood up, scratching the back of his head almost sheepishly before turning to face his partner. "Nero…"

"No it's okay… It's just… You've been so quiet lately; doing almost everything alone these days and even Lady and Trish are getting worried… Like… if you want me to get out of here or something just say so… You don't have to run off on your own just… because you don't like me …" He had buried his hands inside of pants' pockets, his shoulders drawn up and his gaze angled down. He was biting his lower lips nervously. The situation hurt Dante almost physically, even if it was kind of funny that the kid seemed to blame it all on himself.

"It's not about you, Nero…" He said sincerely, causing the other to look up with a relieved expression that made Dante smile. "Hell, far from it… I guess Lady's right… I'm going through some kind of midlife crisis or shit… Trying to get the feeling of this place back, trying to find something new, but there's nothing. Bloody hell, I was so happy when that Frost ran me through, more than I have in months." He stretched, giving Nero an encouraging smile before sauntering off into the living room. The other blinked after him; he did pick up the shirt, however.

"This conversation is not over, old man!" – "Stop calling me that…" Dante retorted with an exaggerated sight from the couch where he was now seated, already cleaning Rebellion. It was his standard answer, Nero knew that, but something about his tone made the younger stop by the door, eyeing him almost suspiciously, before a chuckle ragged its way up his throat. He covered his mouth in a futile attempt to keep it from escaping, but no such luck; Dante's good ear had picked it up already and he was now looking at the kid in confusion.

It all fell into place now; Lady's statement, Dante's reaction whenever he called him old man, his confession just mere moments ago, the time he spent alone. For a moment Nero tried to be angry for the other had lied to him by saying his mood had nothing to do with him being around.

"You are feeling old!" He exclaimed in sudden victory, relishing at the way Dante's face fell at that statement and how utterly shaken he suddenly looked. But when the older lowered his gaze, Nero stopped laughing, gingerly walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "You're not old, Dante." He said with a smile, noticing how his ear twitched slightly as his own ghostly breath made contact with it. "I would ask you if you ever look into the mirror, but I know you do every free hour so…" That brought up a chuckle from the other, and Nero smiled in satisfaction.

"It's not the way I look, kid… I quite know I'm the sexiest man alive." That had Nero roll his eyes like he always did when the older said that, but he listened. "It's this feeling that something's missing," almost subconsciously Dante rubbed over the spot where his heart was, "the heat of a battle is no longer satisfying because there is no good battle anymore, I got the feeling I've seen them all, I know their moves and I predict where they go. It's no longer a challenge, that's why I was so awfully happy when that Frost caught me off guard, even though it was mostly because I was too lost in thought again. There's nothing new anymore, I think that I've lost something in the process of running this business, but I can't remember what it was."

Nero hummed lowly in his chest, thinking about it for some time. In fact Lady had assured him that Dante had been like this before he had come to Capulet as a last attempt to find some place to stay after things in Fortuna had taken a turn for the worse; and he doubted Lady would lie to him just because she didn't want to hurt him – he had known her long enough to say that she took quite a liking in hurting both him and Dante, mostly physically.

"I envy you, you know." The older slayer resumed abruptly, catching Nero off guard, his hands still busy cleaning Rebellion as if he was deeply lost in thought. "You experience so many new things, getting in touch with your devil, learning to fight enemies properly, all the stuff I also learned when I was your age."

"You envy me for being inexperienced?" Nero asked; _baffled_ described his expression quite well. "Why would you? I mean, as much as you might miss learning new things, you are at one with yourself, you do what you have to do and you do it well. It took you a long way to get here and you should be proud of it."

"I am…"

"No, you are obviously not, Dante." A sigh ghosted over Dante's neck, raising new goose bumps. Nero straightened again. "If you want to experience something new, then do it already, don't chase around your past for what you miss, but create something new." He knew it was easier said than done, but what else should he tell Dante? To try to lose his memory, to relive his former live? That certainly was no option, especially since this city needed Dante as he was now, _Nero_ needed this Dante.

"There doesn't seem to be anything I haven't…" He stopped and looked up, Nero's upturned face suddenly giving him a brilliant idea, "…tried." he ended, the usual cocky smirk back on his lips. Nero felt his face heat up at the suggestive look the other gave him.

"Oh no, old man. Forget about it. Go find yourself someone else for a quickie." But Dante was up in an instant, wrapping his arms around the younger's frame and pulling him tightly against his muscular chest. The deep purr his devil side let out, made Nero's face even redder and the worst was that Dante seemed to sense it for he chuckled deeply into his ear. That made it even worse and the bastard knew it!

"We can make it a _longie_ too," He suggested and nuzzled the other's ear.

"You gotta be out of your mind, old man!" Nero screeched as he was picked up from the floor and almost dragged upstairs. "Set me down, will you? This is not funny anymore!" He was silenced when Dante pressed him tightly against the wall of the hall that led to their bedrooms and the bathroom. "It never was funny." At that, Nero stopped struggling and looked at the other's ice blue eyes that held so much sincerity. His breath caught in his throat, lacing it and depriving him from some well needed air. He couldn't tear his eyes away from those blue orbs that were slowly lacing with a reddish ring.

"Dante…" – "Shh…" A finger brushed over his lips and his eyelids dropped. He watched Dante's intense gaze through slits, wondering what had gotten into him. Not that he found it utterly unpleasant. Hell, his month here had been the most sinful in his whole life, but what can you expect if all the choice you had was between a strip club or a brothel. And with Dante, it was almost certain that you would find company for the night. But he definitely did not want to be used here, not by Dante; that would make things too awkward between them.

"It's okay, I mean it…", came the answer to his silent question, carrying all his doubts away and burying them deep to retrieve them in the morning or never again.

Their kiss was somewhat messy, full of pent-up attraction, roughened with need and loneliness and desperation. Dante's hands began clawing at Nero's shirt, although they remained caressing; the younger obviously didn't seem to mind for he let out the most delicious moans the slayer's sensitive ears had ever picked up. His demon agreed in muttered awe, his blood pulsing with the moment they were sharing. Nero wrapped his arms around the other's neck and crooked his head to the side, easily giving in to the probing tongue that was seeking entrance into his mouth. He had closed his eyes completely in process while Dante could merely stare at him in fascination. For a short moment he searched his mind, his heart for the empty feeling that had made him so edgy lately, but it was gone; blown off by this simple kiss Nero was gracing him with. He slowly pulled away from the kiss, a thread of saliva briefly hanging between them before it broke; he watched Nero's deep blue eyes open again, full of confusion and fleeting fear. Then, the younger seemed to register why the other had stopped. He plainly waited, almost patiently, even though his light pants gave him away.

"It's gone," Dante explained without any further detail, almost sounding astonished by it. His hand rubbed unconsciously over his chest, not even noticing the beat that thrummed against his palm. "The… edge… it's gone."

Nero's slight smile showed that he didn't fully understand, but if it made Dante feel better than before he was relieved. "I don't know what you're talking about and I really don't wanna know right now." He said with smug grin playing over his lips, licking his already glistening lips. "Can we get back to this … like… in the morning?"

That made Dante chuckle and suddenly the weight of the last days lifted from his sore shoulders. It was like something had broken loose, tumbling to the ground with a heavy thud that Nero could almost feel physically. The cocky expression was back, wavering over his face along with the smugness and seduction that only he could seem to muster without actually looking ridiculous. The smaller merely rolled his eyes in reply, anticipating some low-level advance like 'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?' or something along the lines. It didn't come though for Dante seemed to have other things in mind than just senseless talk – no matter how much he liked it on other occasions. He leaned in and captured Nero's lips in a breathtaking kiss, running his tongue over his lips in a promise of what was to come; his hands were already moving up the other's torso, feeling the shivers he evoked as he went, before he reached for Nero's shirt and pulled it up. The sudden sensation of Dante's warm, slightly raspy hands on his lower abdomen wrung a moan from Nero's throat, but it got swiftly lost in their shared kiss that had him craving for more.

When Nero bucked his hips lightly against the other's, he felt that he was certainly not alone in his desire, his craving. Dante's pants seemed to stretch uncomfortably over his straining erection that was forming an obvious bulge through the red leather. When the younger's vest and shirt were thrown to the ground, Dante's hands already roaming over his now bare chest and slightly scratching over his skin, Nero quickly collared the other, his eyes slightly opened, savouring the way his soon-to-be lover looked. Dante's eyes were rimmed with pale red, reflecting much more than Nero could comprehend at the moment. They parted the kiss, their heavy breaths, the only audible sound for a moment, and simply stared at each other, erratic heart beats matching.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," Dante suggested, his low voice rumbling through Nero and shaking his very core with pleasurable shivers. His demon side began to purr loudly at the promise made, as he nodded in agreement. Those muscular arms wrapped around his torso, drawing him back from the cold wall behind him and pushed him lightly against Dante's bedroom door. The wood scraped softly against his bare back; then the taller slayer opened the door and they both flopped down onto the old mattress. Nero puffed slightly under the Dante's weight upon him, the other's trademark smirk ever present now; the gleam in his eyes was back where it belonged, the mischievous light the younger had missed over the past few months.

"You look a little distracted …" The taller slayer observed as he pushed himself up on his elbows, watching Nero intently as he laid under him, spread out, his alabaster chest rising and falling rapidly. Nero merely rolled his eyes and slapped Dante's arm playfully, before wrapping his human arm around his lover's neck again, pulling him down into another mind-numbing kiss. The older thought he had never seen something this enticing, it looked like Nero was absorbing all the light around, bringing the focus on himself only, like a spotlight, spellbinding Dante even if he only wanted to close his eyes and sink into their kiss. His hands wandered on their own, playing over Nero's lean chest and down his taut stomach, teasing the button of his trousers. The slight but revealing hitch in Nero's breath didn't escape Dante's demonic hearing, nor did the deeply glowing arm, clawing desperately at the sheets. But the older couldn't care less if Nero tore the whole house down right now.

He opened the younger's trousers in a swift motion, teasingly brushing over the growing bulge beneath the fabric, revelling in the warmth that seeped through it from the heated flesh. He slowly detached his lips from Nero's, watching his face for the slightest hint of doubt or discomfort as he got rid of the offensive piece of clothing. But the other wasn't one to lie back idly and let Dante have his way; his Devil Bringer finally let go of the tattered sheets it had been abusing and began clawing at the leather cloaking the other's chest, zipping it down in haste and brushing it off Dante's broad shoulders. The other let it happen, going with Nero's motions and assisting him when needed. His smirk did not annoy the younger like it usually did; now it rather lifted the worry from his heart.

With almost equal states of undress, Nero started working on Dante's leather pants, only to have his hands batted away as the other sat up, slowly running his hands over the quivering muscles of his abdomen and down to the tight black and red leather that seemingly caged his erection. The other silverette watched him closely, his breathing ragged and shallow, those normally so icy eyes now evenly rimmed with red lust and hunger. The low purr that matched the one in the back of his head, only lighter, accompanied by a different smell, told him that Nero's devil was as fond of this as his own was. His hands worked his pale, sharp hips out of his last clothing, the other's eyes immediately trailing lower, where his erection was now standing proudly up against his stomach as he finally got rid of his annoying trousers and discarded them somewhere in the room.

Nero's eyebrows rose at the extent of white, pulsing flesh and nakedness. "I knew you were a pervert… but this is a new level." He commented dryly, but the hitch in his breath and the way his thighs twitched showed Dante that he didn't seem to mind all that much. He smirked before leaning in and tongued the sensitive shell of the younger's ear softly. "Tell me you don't like it, punk…" he challenged, his own devil roaring at the act of dominance he displayed. Nero shuddered, the blunt nails of his human hand digging into Dante's neck as pleasure washed over his spine, a pleasure that merely came from the presence of the other's devil side. He couldn't deny that it had some power over him.

Content with his victory, Dante decided against pushing Nero any further; for the first time in months he felt whole, and he wanted to savour this feeling as long as he could. He lay down carefully on top of the younger, absorbing his feverish moans. Their skins brushed and were pressed flush against each other, his hips starting to grind against Nero's on their own account. A low moan rumbled from deep down his throat, making goose bumps rise all over the other's body, shivering against Dante in the most delicious way. He quickly decided to rid Nero of his boxers and acted on it immediately.

Completely naked now, the smaller thought he would go mad from the burn and the craving created by the feeling of their bare skins sliding against each other. He wrapped his arms tightly around Dante, the human one massaging his scalp, the devilish one digging into his lower back, making the older squirm and moan against him. Dante was busily lapping at his neck and Nero guessed it would leave a mark just mere inches beneath chin. They understood each other without a word, the thought of taking this further had barely crossed his mind when Dante reached for the nightstand and retrieved a small tube of strawberry scented lube, bringing a fond smile to Nero's face. The older raised an eyebrow, uncertain for a second but his doubts vanished when Nero pressed a reassuring kiss on his flushed lips. Soon a hint of sweet strawberry filled the air, pervading Nero's nostrils with a certain kind of twitchy anticipation. He spread his legs willingly as Dante settled between his quivering thighs once again. The smirk on the other's face made the smaller tremble with withheld lust and his hips buck when Dante's promising mouth lingered a mere inch above his pulsing manhood.

"Dante…" The barely there whisper sent shivers up the hunter's spine. He nuzzled the boy's left thigh lovingly, then made him moan a second later when his slender fingers teased his entrance. Violent lightning strikes seemed to course through Nero's lithe frame, the goose bumps ever present for only Dante to see. The older couldn't keep his eyes off this wonderful sight, almost forgetting about the task at hand; just to be reminded by an impatiently wriggling punk beneath him.

"Eager there, are we?" He teased softly, his finger slowly pushing in and revelling in the feeling of Nero's hot walls clenching around the intrusion as if to suck it in further. He moved his finger around a little, making the other twitch and moan rapidly, rocking back against the penetration without any hint of hurt. Soon one finger became two and three, scissoring and preparing the teen that was a panting mess by now. Dante had effectively turned his spine and bones to jelly. Just when Nero thought he was about to go crazy with the need for completion, the devil in the back of his mind spurring his urge to come even more, he managed to open his eyes. He merely found Dante watching him, like an artist, the most enchanting piece of art, and it made him blush for a reason he couldn't quite grasp. His mouth voiced a _please_, all his vocal chords could manage at the moment. Sweat was slowly trickling down his forehead, threatening to drip into his eyes. Dante's hand brushed it away and sealed his swollen lips with a kiss once more. A promise that made Nero's heart beat faster.

Again they didn't need words, even their devils seemed to have been cut out of their minds as their lips meshed together. Dante withdrew his fingers, coated his own dripping erection smoothly and positioned himself at Nero's waiting entrance. He didn't wait for his consent, the hands that were desperately clinging to him, the moans and high-pitched pants spoke for themselves.

A long gasp escaped Nero when the other entered him, his Devil Bringer flaring white-hot, its talons now etched into Dante's back. The gasp soon turned into a deeply rolling moan when the older gently rocked his way in, easing his insides wider with a loving tenderness, Nero would never have suspected. He couldn't quite give the matter some thought at the moment, but it still struck a chord within him.

Once fully sheathed, Dante remained still for a moment, despite the efforts it took. The feeling of having lost something dear and the desperate need to search for it was gone for good; a part of his heart seemed to fill up as he began to rock slowly in the clenching heat that was the fiery silverette below him. Nero's moans touched the soul he never thought he had been given. A small part of him found it awfully cheesy but the larger part relished it. He felt a particularly violent shudder coursing through the teen's flushed and sweaty body and a smirk graced his otherwise calm face again, as he angled for the same spot, enjoying the same reaction over and over. Nero was obviously beyond caring, he chanted Dante's name as if it was his last words, his voice hoarse from moaning all the while nearing his climax. His face was flushed, his half closed eyes rimmed with glowing red, his lips parted and moist with the pants he let out. Dante didn't object in the least when Nero grabbed for his own weeping member with a shaky hand, a pleading expression written all over his face. A short moment later, he arched beautifully and finally came with a loud cry, spraying their bellies and chests with sticky whiteness. As the aftershocks of Nero's orgasm pulsed through his own body, those tight walls contracting in rapid spasm, the older couldn't hold back anymore. He thrust into that heat one last time, moaning Nero's name as he came inside him. He barely heard the younger gasping under him at the foreign sensation, but his foggy brain registered it as a sign of satisfaction.

Dante hardly managed to hold himself up on his forearms while catching a well-needed breath. Nero's breathing tickled and dried the sweat on his forehead as he came down from his own high. When their heartbeats had calmed down enough, Dante rolled to the side and onto his back, turning his head to look at the teen, who lay blissfully dazed, arms spread out like an eagle in flight, his muscled chest peacefully rising and falling. The older wrapped his arms around Nero, cautiously enough to allow him to pull back if he chose to; he was relieved to find he didn't.

"Better now?" Nero's voice cut through the silence, as he snuggled closer to Dante's cooling chest. The words in themselves could have sounded resentful or accusing if it wasn't for the understanding and caring tone.

A tender kiss was all he received in answer, but it was more than enough.

* * *

**.end**


End file.
